RECUERDO DE TI
by Gatita Cullen
Summary: 'Edward es un simple chico, alguien muy timido lleno de temores hasta que una noche de fiesta conoce a la persona que le roba el corazon y lo deja sin rumbo...
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.: RECUERDO DE TI**

**Autor/res: Gato Cullen**

**Link al perfil del Contest: .net/~lemmonadaexpress**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 3804**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra querida stephenie meyer, que creo a estas hermosas personas tan maravillosas pero la historia si es completamente mia.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Bueno esta es la primera historia que hago por que no me animaba a escribir nada de ellos... y este OS lo hice especialmente para este concurso.**

**Summary:~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~''Edward es un simple chico, alguien muy timido lleno de temores hasta que una noche de fiesta conoce a la persona que le roba el corazon y lo deja sin rumbo...''**

**RECUERDO DE TI**

Había pasado una semana sin salir. Una semana en la que enserio estaba estudiando, para poder pasar bien los exámenes en la universidad y no es que fuera un adicto a las fiestas, o que solo me dedicara al reventón y nada de estudio… ¡NO!. Si estudiaba e iba a fiestas, pero yo no era de ese tipo de personas que les apasiona estar día y noche de fiesta en fiesta.

Salía con mis amigos Emmett y Jasper, a tomar algo después de la universidad. Los fines de semana íbamos a alguna fiesta y nos quedábamos hasta casi la 5 am. Emmett y Jasper, -como siempre que salían de los clubs-, salían con una nueva chica y yo… Bueno en ese aspecto era más reservado y no es que no me gustaran las mujeres, ¡Me encantaban!, Pero la cosa era que mis padres, me habían enseñado a respetar, cuidar y darle su lugar a la mujer, fuera como fuera la mujer. Como había dicho Carlisle: A_unque sean mujeres de calle debes de respetarlas por el simple hecho de ser mujer. El que se dediquen a eso, no quiere decir que las trates mal y las hagas menos. Ellas también merecen ser respetadas_. Eso era lo que solía decirme mi papá y por eso yo veía a las mujeres como el más grande tesoro que un hombre podría tener. Que la mujer indicada estaba ahí, esperando a ser encontrada, respetada y amada.

Solo que a mi todavía no me llegaba esa mujer. Un día llegué a pensar que la había encontrado cuando conocí a Tanya, creía que ella era la indicada; pero como yo quise darle su lugar y respetarla, nunca llegamos a algo más que besos y unas cuantas caricias. Un día de buenas a primeras me dejó… o más bien la dejé el día que la encontré en un salón de la universidad teniendo sexo con nuestro profesor de Anatomia; Supongo que le estaba _"explicando" o dando una "clase privada"_- Negué con la cabeza riéndome sin ganas. Que irónico; y yo que pensaba que ella era la indicada… mi complemento.

De ahí no he vuelto a estar en una relación. Ella me dejó herido, yo la quería, pensaba en ella como la madre de mis hijos, pero mi decepción fue mucha. Ella falló.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esta semana había sido muy atareada, había estado estudiando y viajando de la casa a la universidad, y viceversa, y nada más, estaba demasiado cansado. No había tenido tiempo de salir con con los chicos a tomar algo como siempre y el día de ayer Emmett me interceptó en uno de los pasillos cuando me dirigía a mis clases…

_- ¡Hey, nerd... ¿Quién te crees para dejarnos plantados toda esta semana? Me estas obligando a amarrarte con cadenas a mí para que no te nos desaparezcas… Ni siquiera las narices te hemos podido ver- de pronto puso sus ojos como si estuviera sospechando algo - ¿Acaso te escondes de alguien? o…¿Es que ya tienes novia y no quieres que la veamos para que no salga corriendo apenas la conozcamos?_

_- No, Emmett… no es nada parecido a lo que estas suponiendo. Lo que pasa es que he estado estudiando todos estos días sin descanso, para poder pasar con excelentes calificaciones en los exámenes._

_- ¡Ay, por favor, Edward! como si no fueras un ratón de biblioteca que pasa sus exámenes con excelentes calificaciones sin siquiera estudiar - dijo Jasper a mis espaldas dándome un susto tremendo,__al no haberlo visto antes._

_- Y vamos a ver si tú avisas cuando llegas, que un día de estos, vas a matar a alguien de un susto._

_- Ay no exageres- dijo rodando los ojos._

_- Bueno está bien… - bufé - ¿Qué quieren de mí? _

_- Lo que pasa, mi querido Eddie - dijo Emmett poniéndome un brazo alrededor del hombro a pesar de la mirada asesina que atine a lanzarle debido al incomodo y bochornoso apodo que me había puesto, él sabía que odiaba que me llamaran así y lo seguía haciendo._

_- No me digas así, Emmett, ¡sabes que no me gusta!_

_- Sí, como digas - lo dijo con un movimiento en el aire restándole importancia - Como te iba diciendo, mañana iremos al club Storm, hace poco fue la apertura y queríamos que fueras con nosotros. No te puedes negar, di que si… _

_- Sí, Edward, tienes que venir con nosotros, por favor, no nos puedes dejar solos - dijo Jasper._

_- ¡Por favor! ¿sí?- dijeron al unísono, haciendo ojitos de perro triste._

_- Está _bien, pero solo por esta_ vez, necesito distraerme un poco._

_- ¡Genial, hermano!, No te vas a arrepentir, ¡Será una noche inolvidable¡- dijo Emmett casi brincando de la emoción._

_-Entonces pasaremos por ti a eso de las 9 a tu casa y, como dijo Emmett, será una noche inolvidable._

_-De acuerdo, los espero mañana._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Y aquí me tienen, observando cómo mis amigos ligan con las chicas que se les ponían entre ceja y ceja, comiendo pan frente a los pobres…

Me dediqué a observar el lugar y era… interesante. Bueno por así decirlo. Ahora entendía el nombre del club, en el techo y paredes había pantallas simulando que había truenos y nubes que, de vez en cuando, soltaban aire y agua para simular una verdadera tormenta, lo bueno era que yo estaba en un lugar donde no caía agua.

Estaba admirando el lugar, cuando una chica llamo mi atención, era bonita, de tez blanca, con el cabello peinado en una sencilla cola de caballo, tenía unos jeans blancos que se amoldaban a la perfección a sus caderas y una blusa azul que hacía resaltar el hermoso color de su piel, la cual podía asegurar, sin duda alguna, que era suave. Quería tocarla.

No sé que me pasó, pero cuando pensé en la suave piel de la chica un cosquilleo corrió por mi mano. Mi ensueño se fue cuando de pronto cuando ella se paró de su asiento, tomo su vaso y le arrojó el contenido del mismo en la cara de uno de los chavos con los que ella venía acompañada, y cuando estaba a punto de irse algo le dijo él a ella, que se volteó y le soltó un puñetazo al tipo ese y se fue hacia la barra.

Perdí el control sobre mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta, solo sé que cuando vi que le pegó me molesté mucho, pero no con ella si no con él porque le debió de haber dicho o hecho algo muy malo para que ella se ofendiera de esa forma y lo golpeara.

Mis piernas cobraron vida propia y caminaron hacia donde ella se encontraba, una vez me encontré al lado de ella me miró de reojo y noté que se sonrojó un poco, algo tan natural que me hizo sonreír.

- Hola ¿puedo hacerte compañía? - volteó hacia mí, mirándome confundida.

- ¿Me dices a mí? - me dijo con la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida.

- Sí, ¿si no a quien más? - le dije un tanto confundido y divertido por su pregunta.

- Ahh - fue lo único que me respondió, sonreí más al quedarme admirando sus grandes ojos color chocolate y su cabello del mismo color. Me acerqué un poco más y noté que tenía un delicioso olor a fresias. Cuando pude desprenderme de su hipnótica mirada, noté que se había sonrojado tanto, que sus mejillas parecían pequeñas manzanas con ese color rojo intenso que las caracterizaban y se había mordido el labio de lo nerviosa que estaba, esas simples acciones me encantaron. Ella era tan hermosa… toda una diosa.

- Disculpa, que tonto soy ni siquiera me he presentado, que descortés de mi parte - sonreí de lado, como era mi costumbre, y ella suspiró, haciéndome sonreír mas. ¡Genial! ¿Eso debía tomarlo como algo bueno o algo malo?... en fin- me llamo Edward- y le extendí la mano.

- Isabella, bueno, Bella- sonrió.

- Bueno, Bella, como te decía… mira lo que pasa es que… no vayas a pensar que soy un acosador o algo así- solté una risita un poco histérica- Es que vi como le aventaste tu bebida y golpeaste aquel tipo y me pregunté qué te había dicho para que alguien tan hermosa como tú hiciera que su delicada mano tuviera que tomar medidas tan extremas- la sujeté de su mano, se la besé… De nuevo tenía ese hermoso color rojo en sus mejillas. Bajo la cabeza, lo cual se lo impedí sujetándola del mentón para que me siguiera viendo - Es por eso que vine hasta aquí y te pregunté que si te podía hacer compañía para que no estuvieras tan solita- de repente escuché como soltó mucho aire de su pecho, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración y esperé un poco para que me respondiera, pero no decía nada – Pregunta que no me has contestado.

- Eeee… aaam… este… no, perdón sí… ¡demonios! - dijo susurrando el final- Quiero decir- empezó a reírse un poco en bajito - ¡Sí!, ejem -se aclaró la garganta- Sí, claro, puedes acompañarme - Sonrió y le contesté con una sonrisa - Bien, con respecto a lo que pasó hace un rato, es que solo presenciaste como un patán fue callado - sonrió y alzó su barbilla con orgullo - aunque debo admitir que tiene la cara un tanto dura - la observé como sobaba su mano con la que golpeó a aquel tipo, le sujeté la mano lastimada y se la besé y se sonrojó… otra vez.

- ¿Bailamos?

- Claro.

Acababa de empezar una canción lenta, justo el tipo de canción que estaba pidiendo, rogando por que pusieran una canción romántica, lenta para poder estar un poco más cerca de Bella.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi pecho cuando de pronto ella alzó la cabeza y nos quedamos viendo fijamente, de un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, sus labios eran tan cálidos, dulces y suaves, que creía que nunca iba a poder separarme de ella. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y la vi morderse el labio nerviosa, le empecé a hacer la plática.

- Y entonces ¿Qué te trajo por estos lados? - que tonto… ¿no le podía hacer una pregunta mejor?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que mis amigos y yo estamos de vacaciones y como hoy es nuestro último día venimos a celebrar.

Cuando terminó de contarme me volvió a poner su penetrante mirada con la mía, no podíamos dejar de vernos.

De repente la empecé a besar con pasión y deseo… Estaba hambriento de ella, no sabía que me pasaba; nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Tanya, y menos por una desconocida a la cual ya estaba prendado. Algo en mi se había despertado ante el deseo apagado que había tenido todo este tiempo, cuando la volví a mirar a los ojos, en ellos también podía ver el deseo.

Nos entendimos con la mirada y nos volvimos a besar con pasión, deseo, lujuria. Sentía como en mi entrepierna crecía un bulto y esas cosquillas que tanto tiempo estuvieron dormidas, en ese momento empezó a caernos agua, lo cual causo que me excitara aun más. Al ver a Bella así, húmeda, con su blusa pegada al cuerpo, y su exquisito olor a fresias, me hicieron perder el control de mis pensamientos. Mi autocontrol se hizo añicos. Mi mano se puso a recorrer su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta que se fue a su entrepierna y, aún tocándola por encima de la tela, sentí lo caliente que estaba.

La quería para mí. Necesitaba tenerla. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos y el suyo también. Puse una mano en su pecho y lo apreté haciendo que ella gimiera, cosa que hizo excitarme aún más. Nos alejamos de la pista y nos fuimos a la parte de arriba en donde encontramos que había unos "privados" y entonces bendije mi buena suerte, nos metimos en uno y vimos que en él había un diván y un sillón en forma de escuadra.

Nos empezamos a quitar la ropa lo más rápido que pudimos y, una vez desnudos, me dediqué a observarla durante unos minutos. Al notar cómo se sonrojaba por cómo la admiraba bajó la cabeza, pero no la dejé seguir, la sujeté del mentón y la obligue a verme.

- Mírame… No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres toda una diosa y te deseo- abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

- ¿De verdad me deseas?... Digo ¿Alguien tan hermoso como tú podría desear a alguien tan simple como yo? - me dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que de verdad me pudiera estar preguntando eso, la abracé muy fuerte para hacerla sentir segura.

- Claro que sí, cualquier hombre desearía tenerte. Yo soy muy afortunado al tenerte aquí conmigo

- Hazme el amor Edward, hazme tuya, quiero estar a tu lado, sentirte dentro de mi - me lo dijo con una voz tan jodidamente seductora que me hizo excitarme más, sonreí al escucharla así y mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho de lo feliz que estaba.

- Como tú desees, yo por ti hago hasta lo imposible y voy hasta el fin del mundo - le empecé a besar, primero fueron unos besos lentos llenos de dulzura, pero poco a poco fueron llenándose de pasión y deseo, le acaricié todo su fino, hermoso y sedoso cuerpo.

Bajé mi mano poco a poco a su entrada y estaba tan húmeda y caliente que me puse más duro de un momento a otro, metí mis dedos en sus pliegues y le empecé a masajear su clítoris. Ella gemía y agarraba mi cabello con fuerza mientras que mi boca saboreaba uno de sus senos y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, saqué mis dedos de su centro que cada vez estaba más húmedo y la recosté poco a poco en el diván que se encontraba en aquella "habitación".

Cuando estaba bien acostada volví a besarla y poco a poco fui bajando hasta su centro.

-¿Q-que ha-haces? - me dijo nerviosa y con su respiración entrecortada.

- Tranquila, tu solo disfruta cariño.

- Pero te quiero dentro de mí.

- Si lo haré, pero primero quiero probarte y que disfrutes.

Volví a ponerme en su centro que estaba más que listo para mi, estaba caliente y muy, pero muy húmedo, cuando le di la primera lamida Bella emitió un gemido que me excitó de sobremanera. Eestaba impaciente por estar dentro de ella, pero primero tenía que hacerla sentir, hacerla gozar, que tocara el cielo y las estrellas.

Seguía lamiendo y succionando sus líquidos, que eran tan exquisitos y dulces, lo mejor que me había pasado, la penetré varias veces con mi lengua, cada vez que lo hacía causaba que Bella gimiera y me agarrara del cabello, acercando mi cara cada vez más a su centro, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando me jaló y me besó.

- Ya no aguato mas, te quiero dentro de mí… te necesito - me dijo entre gemidos y su respiración agitada por lo excitada que estaba.

- Como tú quieras, hermosa, tus deseos son ordenes - le guiñé un ojo y me acomodé en su entrada, fui entrando poco a poco, para finalmente terminar en una sola estocada completamente dentro de ella. Repentinamente me quedé en shock al escuchar el grito ahogado de Bella y sentir como se rompió su himen… no podía creerlo, Bella era virgen.

- Be-Bella… ¿E-eres-eras… virgen?

- Sí, Edward - Se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza, ¡NO! no podía ser cierto, era un completo estúpido. No había pensado en preguntarle antes, si a leguas se notaba que era muy inocente, frágil, tierna: era todavía como una niña en cuerpo de mujer o por lo menos a mis ojos si lo es, la agarré del mentón y la obligué a verme.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Si te lo decía no ibas a querer tener nada conmigo y desde que te vi, sentí algo en mi corazón que me decía que tú eras alguien especial, el indicado, te deseo, me gustas mucho y la verdad… - soltó una pequeña carcajada - Sería una tonta si te dejaba ir, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de que te fijaras en ella y cuando te fijaste en mí, me sorprendí demasiado, es que simplemente no lo podía creer.

- Oh, Bella, me encantas, te deseo tanto, ¿Cómo crees que no me iba a fijar en ti?... eres tan hermosa, tan linda, tan suave, tierna, dulce, frágil… y tu olor me embriaga, me enloquece hasta la última terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

- Oh, Edward…

Nos comenzamos a besar con pasión, deseo, lujuria con necesidad del uno por el otro, necesitaba su cuerpo, su calor.

Una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró a tenerme dentro, la comencé a penetrar lentamente para que no le resultara tan doloroso.

- Más… más… - gemía con cada estocada.

- Rápido… Edward… rápido y más fuerte- decía cada vez más excitada.

- ¿Estás segura, Bella? No quiero lastimarte.- Pregunte jadeante.

- ¡Oh! …¡si!... Más… Más…

-Como tú quieras nena.

Comencé a penetrarla cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Puse una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas, mientras que con una de mis manos acariciaba uno de sus senos y con la otra le agarraba una de sus nalgas para alzarla, haciendo que sus caderas siguieran el movimiento de mis penetraciones.

Esto era la gloria, ella cada vez estaba más mojada y estábamos a punto de llegar al clímax, sentía como sus paredes se estrechaban en mi miembro, era tan excitante y sobre todo era la mejor sensación que nunca antes había sentido, que nunca antes había sentido, bien dicen que el sexo es lo mejor del mundo.

- Ed- Edward… Edward… es-estoy … aaaaah.- gritaba y gemía mi nombre.

- Aguanta... Un… Poco… Más - Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas.

- No… no puedo más…. Edward.

Se vino y unos segundos después yo también me vine con ella.

Gritamos al unísono y me dejé caer en ella acomodando mi cabeza en su agitado pecho, mientras que los dos intentábamos recuperar nuestras respiraciones. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero de esos que no son incómodos, mientras que ella acariciaba mi cabello y yo recorría mi mano por sus hombros y su abdomen. Un momento después nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran tan hermosos con ese penetrante color chocolate y su cabello esparcido por el diván, su piel con su hermoso color crema y con lo suave que estaba, la hacía ver hermosísima. No sé que me estaba pasando, sentía algo en el pecho, era… era como si fuera…

¡Demonios! No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, se sentía… se sentía como un tipo de calor o algo así… creo que me estaba enamorando de esta chica porque ni cuando estuve con Tanya había sentido algo parecido.

Le acaricié la mejilla y ella cerro sus ojos, suspiro. Su hálito me embriagó por completo junto con su exquisito olor a fresias.

Era definitivo, la quería, la quería para mí y no la dejaría escapar, la necesitaba ya no podría estar sin ella.

- Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta, me encantas Bella - se puso roja y mordió su labio, me encantaba verla sonrojada, desde el principio me gustó mucho verla con ese hermoso color carmín, se veía tan dulce y sexy cuando empezaba a morderse el labio cuando se ponía nerviosa.

- Tu también en encantas Edward, me gustas mucho.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me salí de ella y cuando estuve fuera de ella sentía que algo me hacía falta, como si una parte mi se quedara en ella.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - le dije cuando recordé que estábamos en el club y no en un lugar tranquilo.

- S-sí claro…- le di una sonrisa torcida me levante, me vestí y le di un beso antes de salir del cubículo donde estábamos, fui lo más rápido que pude a la barra y pedí un par de bebidas y cuando me di la vuelta para regresar me topé con Emmett y Jasper. Me había olvidado por completo de ellos.

- ¡Ey, hermano! Te hemos perseguido por casi toda la pista, ¿con que estuviste travieso, ehh? - me pellizcó las mejillas y le puse cara de pocos amigos cuando me volvió a llamar dijo Eddie, ¿Por qué diablos no dejaba de decirme así?, pero claro, que pregunta más tonta, hablando de Emmett ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar?

- Si Emmett, al parecer ya no va a ser nuestro pequeño aguafiestas de siempre, ahora por fin ha crecido y se ha convertido en hombre.- decía Jasper siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿A que se refieren? ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

- Ay, por favor, Eddie, te vimos cuando saliste de uno de los cubículos, pensamos que te fuiste a encerrar ahí; pero unos minutos después, cuando nos íbamos acercando, vimos salir de ahí a una hermosa chica tratando de arreglarse el cabello y fue cuando corrimos a alcanzarte para que nos contaras lo que pasó.

-¿Nos vas a decir que solo estaban charlando Edward? - dijo Jasper por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué? - me eché a correr al cubículo. No podía ser cierto, Bella no se pudo haber ido, no podía dejarme, ¡No podía!, la necesitaba ya era parte de mi y no la quería lejos.

Cuando por fin llegué al cubículo y entré: no había nadie. Repasé el lugar, perdiendo mi mirada en cada detalle, esperando encontrar algo de ella, pero… no había nada. Volteé al diván donde hacía poco nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro, cuando algo en el piso llamó mi atención, me agaché para recoger lo que había visto… era una cartera. Lo tomé, era _su_ cartera, se le había olvidado.

- ¿Por qué? - dije en un susurro y casi con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía un hueco enorme en el pecho, una opresión en el corazón que me hacía sentirme muy triste y vacío.

- ¿Por qué… qué Edward? ¿Qué paso, amigo? - decía Jasper desde la puerta ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia. Volteé a verlo y lo único que pude decir fue…

- Me dejo… se… se ha ido y… lo único que tendre de ellas es…. Su cartera… Un recuerdo de ella.

"_Un recuerdo de ti"_– pensé _-… __¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué me dejo? La necesito… "La vida es… muy injusta"._

- Solo me dejaste un recuerdo de ti- susurré poniendo la cartera en mi pecho impidiendo que algunas lágrimas salieran.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y?... ¿q les parecio? <strong>_

_**Bueno esta historia la hice apartir de un pedacito de una novela q he querido hacer desde hace como 2 años por que tengo la loca idea de hacer un libro (claro q no se trata de los personajes de twilight)pero ... pues nada q me sale ya no hay inspiración para esa historia y bueno la que acabo de hacer la hice especialmente para el concunrso.**_

_**Como les dije esta es mi primera historia y espero sea de su agrado y q me comenten q les gusta y q no o en q estoy mal para mejorar ¿oki?**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Nachita Cullen y a Oriana por haberme ayudado y orientado en todo esto, sin ellas no hubiera sido posible q mi historia llegara aqui ... las amo GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA.**_

_**P.D: El Summary lo hizo Nachita asi q si no les gusta se las arreglan con ella ;D **_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nombre del Fic.: RECUERDO DE TI**

**Autor/res: Gato Cullen**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Número de Palabras: 3804**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra querida stephenie meyer, que creo a estas hermosas personas tan maravillosas pero la historia si es completamente mia.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Bueno esta es la primera historia que hago por que no me animaba a escribir nada de ellos...**

**Summary: ''Edward es un simple chico, alguien muy timido lleno de temores hasta que una noche de fiesta conoce a la persona que le roba el corazon y lo deja sin rumbo...''**

Bella POV

Me sentía en el paraíso, nunca pensé que en un lugar así podría encontrar a alguien como Edward; sobre todo en haber perdido mi virginidad - que la verdad no me importa el lugar en el que sucedió -. No me arrepentía absolutamente de nada porque si así hubiese sido no hubiera conocido a Edward.

A pesar de ser apenas un conocido, me sentía más tranquila y segura con él que con otros chicos a los que había conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él me trataba mejor de lo que lo hacían las personas del pequeño pueblo en donde crecí. Allí me veían como un fenómeno, un bicho raro; me hacían sentir inferior y simple mientras que aquel hermoso hombre que tenía entre mis brazos me hizo sentir por primera vez, aunque fuese por solo unos minutos, una mujer inteligente, hermosa y sobre todo: valorada.

Me encantaban sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas y su despeinado cabello broncíneo. Cada vez que sonreía de lado me volvía loca y hacía que se me olvidara respirar… ¡Dios, este hombre me iba a matar de una combustión interna! Cada vez que me tocaba, cada parte en donde él iba dejando suaves y ardientes roces, mis terminales nerviosas se encendían como si quemaran. Era tan exquisito sentir algo así, daba gracias al cielo por haberme puesto a ese hombre en mi camino.

Apenas estuve de pie, me invadió algo de tristeza, sentía que algo me hacía falta. Necesitaba su cuerpo, su calor… no quería que se alejara. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Jacob, mi ex novio, al que pensé que amaba como loca … ¡No! Ni siquiera por él había sentido algo parecido. Sentía como la pasión se instalaba en mi pecho y un hormigueo en mi vientre cada vez que Edward me hablaba, me besaba, me acariciaba y me miraba…

Pero no podía ser, no me podía haber enamorado de él tan pronto… ¿o sí? ¿De verdad existe el amor a primera vista en una noche? - reí al pensar en eso - bueno si eso es lo que me estaba pasando solo sería cosa mía por que dudo mucho que él estuviera pasando por lo mismo; a lo mejor solo le habré gustado o llamado la atención, pero solo eso. No podía esperar más de él, no nos conocemos, no creo que él sea el tipo cursi de persona que se enamora después, luego… Como yo… si lo sé soy una cursilona ¿y qué?

Cuando el terminó de vestirse me preguntó si quería algo de tomar. Le dije que sí, aunque en mi mente pensara que quizás lo hacía porque se empezaba a sentir incómodo por mi presencia o se había arrepentido de haber tenido algo conmigo cuando se enteró que era virgen… ¿pero que le iba a decir?_ ¿''oye, espera, soy virgen"?_ ¡Claro que no! Esta era mi última noche en Londres y la tenía que aprovechar, además, ya no lo volvería a ver, por eso lo hice.

Me empecé a vestir en lo que él iba por las bebidas y en cuanto él salió por la puerta mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Alice mi amiga con la que había venido, decía:

_**Bella ¿en dónde te has metido? nos tenemos que ir,**_

_**Mike se siente mal, te esperamos en la puerta. Apresúrate**_

_**porque en dos horas debemos estar en el aeropuerto**_

_**¡Más te vale que corras!**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Alice.**_

¡Demonios! Se me habían olvidado, con todo lo maravilloso que estaba viviendo con Edward, ni me acordaba con quien había venido. Le respondí el mensaje a Alice lo más rápido que mis dedos pudiesen y me vestí lo mejor que pude.

_**Voy en camino, Alice. Solo espérenme 5 minutos,**_

_**no te pido más, solo 5…**_

_**Bella.**_

Se me hacía un hueco en el pecho con solo pensar que no podría despedirme de Edward. Quería, por lo menos, verlo una última vez, pero sabía que así sería mejor, si lo veía lo más seguro era que no pudiese dejarlo ir, no quería separarme de él así que… si, así era mejor.

Volteé hacia el piso y vi algo, me agaché a recogerlo y dejé mi cartera en la orilla del diván. Era un anillo lo que avía visto, era de él y tenía un escudo, a lo mejor era el escudo de su familia como se acostumbra aquí… lo acerqué a mi pecho, por lo menos me llevaría un hermoso recuerdo de él aparte de la gran noche que me había regalado, la mejor de mi vida.

Salí del cubículo tratando de arreglarme el cabello como lo traía agarrado para que Alice no me empezara a bombardear con tantas preguntas, aunque sabía que lo haría pero por lo menos para que no se hiciera tan obvio a los ojos de los demás lo que había pasado, porque Alice era muy perceptiva y tenía una imaginación muy grande así que de todas maneras ella se terminaría enterando. Se lo tendría que contar, ella era mi mejor amiga, tenía que hacerlo porque necesitaba de sus consejos, desahogarme con ella sobre todo. Solo ella sabía lo insegura que era, necesitaba su ayuda y comprensión, lo que jamás encontraría en alguien más. Cuando volteé a mi izquierda me topé con dos tipos que se me habían quedado viendo como que con curiosidad, uno era alto y muy musculoso y el otro también estaba alto pero delgado, los vi solo unos segundos y me fui corriendo al encuentro de Alice dejando atrás al ser más hermoso que había conocido, al único que me había hecho sentir dichosa. Volví a ver el anillo que tenía en mi mano recordándolo una vez más.

- Adiós, Edward, adiós – susurré, impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos - siempre te recordaré… siempre.

**QUE TAL HEEE?... QUE LES PARECIO LA PARTE DE Bella? ... CREEN Q MERECE REVIEW?**

**Bueno chicas después de tanta espera por fin aquí tienen el 2do. Cap. De este OS y como le dije algunas q aunq no ganara yo iba a seguir y por lo menos me alegro estar en un concurso y animo a escribir, espero que esta parte sea de su agrado y como les dije siguen las sorpresas y bueno ... si habra un 3er. Cap, solo que me van a tener que esperar un poquito por q he tenido un bloqueo y espero tenerlo para el sabado si no espero que sepan esperarme gracias a todas por sus comentarios me hicieron felices sobre todo por que son los primero q recibo jajaja …**

**Tengo otros proyectos en mente … bueno ya casi listos pero nada mas no salen pero por ahora me dedicare a este. **

**LE QUIERO AGRADECER A MI BETA NACHIKA QUE LA ADORO MILES A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER SE DIO UN TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTO, TE ADORO LINDA GRACIAS POR TODO ;D**

**Bueno cuídense mucho todas besos y abrazos les desea este gato jajaja y de nuevo mil mil gracias por su apoyo.**

-_-_-jhhgFinal del formulario


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, la historia es toda mia.**_

_**Advertencia:**___**Contiene escenas sexuales explícitas y mal lenguaje, lees bajo tu propia voluntad. Persona que no les gusten los**_**LEMMONS**_**de cualquier tipo, ****RETROCEDAN****. No me hago responsable bajo advertencia.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto o mas q los anteriosres, en la nota de autor doy disculpas asi q leen y disfruten ;D.**

̶ _Eres tan hermosa y perfecta, me encantas, Bella _

_̶ __Tu también en encantas, Edward, me gustas mucho._

Esos momentos, esas palabras... ¡Dios! no la podía olvidar, quería hacerme a la idea de que la podía sacar de mi mente, pero no podía, a cada instante pensaba más y más en ella, la adoraba, la idolatraba, la amaba, era mi todo... ¿como en tan poco tiempo podía llegara a ser tan dependiente de ella... ¿cómo?.

Mi cuerpo la necesitaba, la pedía a gritos, mi pecho necesitaba su calor y su aroma me hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado, saber que ella era la perfección y no saber si ella se acordaría de mí…

̶ ¡Oh, Bella!, ¿cuándo estarás conmigo? ¿Cuándo te volveré a encontrar, a volver a sentirte, que seas mía de nuevo...? ¡Te necesito, carajo! ̶ grité desesperadamente. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, no pude más y lloré sin importarme que me oyeran Emmett y Jasper; lloré hasta quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente me despertó la alarma del reloj, eran las 7:15. En ese momento recordé que tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a mi padre, que iba a dar una conferencia en la universidad. Me levanté rápidamente, me bañé y corrí al aeropuerto después de vestirme y desayunar lo primero que encontré en la nevera. Llegué diez minutos antes de que llegara ̶ _bueno por lo menos fue antes de que llegara, estaba seguro que llegaría después __̶_ iba por el pasillo hacia la puerta donde mi padre llegaría cuando escuché su nombre.

̶ ¡Bella!

Me quedé paralizado y volteé hacia donde oí el grito, no veía nada ̶ _ya estoy delirando_, pensé ̶ , pero volví a escuchar

̶ ¡Bella!

Cuando volteé me encontré con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, ya no sabía si era mi imaginación o si era verdad que la vi. Parpadeé varias veces y me di cuenta de que ya caminaba hacia donde la había visto, pero llegó una mujer de cabellos negros rebeldes, con puntas que apuntaban a todos lados, y la jaló con fuerza. Ella volteó hacia la mujer y se fue corriendo con ella. Yo… yo me quedé ahí, paralizado sin saber qué hacer hasta que escuché otra voz conocida, una que me llamaba.

̶ Edward ̶ me tocaron el hombro, me volteé y era mi padre el que me llamaba. Lo vi, todavía sin saber que hacer; volví a voltear hacia donde la había visto... no sabía si la había visto de verdad o eran cosas mías, que ya era tanta mi urgencia de verla que me la imaginaba en todas partes.

̶ ¿Edward, estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa, hijo?

̶ N-nada, creí ver a alguien, pero... ya no importa ̶ le sonreí, pero sabía que la sonrisa no me llegó a los ojos ̶ . Qué bueno tenerte aquí, padre. ¿Nos vamos?

̶ Si, claro. Vamos, hijo.

Caminamos hacia la salida y volví a voltear atrás, ¿sería verdad lo que vi o fue solo mi imaginación?

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, mi padre ocupó la habitación que le había ofrecido, yo estaba demasiado cansado, abrumado y en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Dejé que mi padre desempacara y me fui a mi habitación, me acosté y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado cuando la vi. Mi ángel, de pie junto a esa cama llena de pétalos, me estaba esperando y justo cuando llegaba a ella se alejaba de mi «¿Porque te alejas, amor?», le gritaba y ella solo me miraba y sonreía. En su mirada había algo que me hacía sentir extraño, pero no sabía que era... en ese momento Emmett me despertó y yo grité desesperado por desear que nunca terminara ese hermoso sueño.

̶ ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

̶ No es nada, Emmett, solo un sueño... un hermoso sueño ̶ susurré lo último.

̶ Si, como digas, Edward... Me parece que cada vez estas más loco, necesitas ir a un psicólogo, … ̶ lo dijo en un tono serio ̶, pero siendo tu ̶ encogió los hombros ̶ ya no tienes remedio ̶ soltó una carcajada al decir eso, lo fulminé con la mirada y le aventé una almohada que atrapó con facilidad.

̶ Vamos, hombre, tu padre te espera en el vestíbulo para que se vayan a la universidad.

̶ ¡Mi padre! ̶ me había olvidado por completo de él, con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera _ella_ ̶. Si, ya voy para allá, solo dile que me de unos minutos... ¿por cierto qué hora es?

̶ Es la 1:30

̶ ¡¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde es? ¿Tanto dormí?

̶ Así es... ¿qué es lo que te pasa, amigo? Andas muy raro desde ayer.

̶ No es nada ̶ traté de sonreír ̶. No te preocupes

̶ Ok... te esperamos entonces ̶ que fácil era convencer a Emmett, nada parecía importunarlo.

Me cambié y me fui con mi padre a la universidad, por suerte todo salió de las mil maravillas, a todos les encantó la conferencia que él dio y le pidieron más fechas y esto hizo que mi padre cambiara sus planes y que se quedara más tiempo. Después de eso nos regresemos al departamento.

Todo el día estuve pensando en ella, ¿será que solo era una alucinación o en verdad necesitaba de ella?, mi padre notó que estaba muy distraído.

̶ ¿Edward? ¿No me oíste?, tu madre te extraña pide que le llames por teléfono por que la tienes abandonada ̶ me dijo algo serio.

̶ Lo hare más tarde ahora tengo que hacer algo importante.

̶ ¿Más importante que hablarle a tu madre?

̶ ¡Sí! ̶ le grité, pero me sentí mal al instante y me disculpé ̶ lo siento es que tengo mil cosas en la cabeza, al rato le hablo, te lo prometo.

Estaba desesperado y decidí salir a tomar aire, ya no soportaba ver en mi cabeza aquellos ojos achocolatados que me hacían prisionero de ella. El aire me ayudó un poco, me tranquilicé y me estaba relajando, imaginaba a ella aquí a mi lado, los dos tomados de las manos caminando y platicando sobre lo mucho que la amaba, le decía cosas al oído, ella solo se sonrojaba y sonreía... ¡ay como amaba a esta hermosa mujer!, la miré a los ojos y le di un dulce beso en los labios...

Una sonrisa se formó en mi boca y me di cuenta que ya estaba lejos de mi departamento y decidí regresar.

Cuando entré al apartamento mi padre, Emmett y Jasper me esperaban sentados en el vestíbulo. Apenas había cruzado el umbral me habían observado fijamente.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Ahora mismo nos vas a decir que te pasa, Edward. Yo lo había notado desde el aeropuerto, pero eran sospechas nada mas, ahora Emmett y Jasper han despejado mis dudas. Estás muy extraño y nos preocupas, cuéntanos que es lo que te sucede, hijo... ¿tienes problemas?

̶ ¿Qué?... ¡no!... no es eso ̶ solté un fuerte suspiro ̶, no es eso... ̶ dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos. Ellos me miraron confusos ̶. Ok, les contaré... ayer en el antro conocí a una mujer maravillosa... es divina, hermosa, perfecta de pies a cabeza y tuvimos algo que ver. Me quedé locamente enamorado de ella, pero cuando fui por unos tragos y regresé ella ya no estaba ̶ bajé la mirada con tristeza y dije en un susurro ̶, se fue. Hoy en aeropuerto creí verla, pero no sé si era ella o no.

̶ ¿Por eso te pusiste así cuando viste la cartera verdad? ̶ dijo Jasper.

̶ Si, por eso mismo, porque fue lo único que me quedó de ella ̶ le dije con tristeza.

̶ Pero no sabes cómo es... ¿y si solo te estaba engañando, o estaba buscando diversión? No sabes nada de eso, Edward ̶ por primera vez dijo Emmett en un tono muy serio.

̶ Pero tú no sabes cómo es ella Emmett, ella es diferente, es...

̶ Es lo que tú piensas, hermano, no lo que de verdad es ̶ me dijo muy serio cosa que de verdad me sorprendió para ser él, él no solía ser así. Al parecer si le importaba.

̶ Si, Emmett, si lo sé porque ella es pura, en TODOS los sentidos de la palabra, tanto espiritualmente como mental y físicamente ̶ no se los quería decir, pero si no se los decía me iban a estar molestando todo el tiempo.

̶ Quieres decir que... ¿era virgen cuando estuvieron juntos? ̶ me preguntó mi padre, que hasta ese momento se mantenía callado.

̶ Si, era virgen ̶ bajé la vista al piso.

̶ ¡¿Qué? ̶ dijeron Emmett y Jasper al unísono.

̶ ¿Y por que tuviste relaciones _así _con ella? Sabes que la primera vez de una mujer debe de ser especial; Edward... eso no fue lo que te enseñé.

̶ ¡Lo sé!, lo sé, pero... es que... las cosas así se dieron y además ella nunca me lo dijo, tampoco se me ocurrió preguntarle y de verdad que me sentí mal por eso. No saben cómo me arrepentí, pero lo más extraño es que se avergonzó por eso, pensó que si me lo decía no la iba a tomar en cuenta o que no me iba a fijar en ella.

̶ ¿Ella pensó que no te fijarías en ella por eso? sí que es rara, hermano ̶ se rió de eso y lo fulminé con la mirada ̶. Pero bueno eso quita mis sospechas... parece una buena mujer.

̶ ¡Es una buena mujer, Emmett!

̶ ¿Y cómo es que te fijaste en ella? ̶ dijo Jasper.

̶ Pues... ̶ les conté como sucedieron las cosas y se sorprendieron al saber cómo pasaron.

̶ Te entiendo, amigo... la verdad es que yo conocí a una mujer hermosa ayer, pero, al igual que tu, se me fue viva la paloma ̶ se rió un poco ̶. Solo que yo no tuve la oportunidad de tener nada con ella porque tenía prisa y estaba buscando a su amiga, solo platicamos y bailamos un poco, pero ella tiene algo, un… no se qué cosa que... ¡Bueno¡ ̶ todos reímos ante su comentario.

̶ Si, claro. Hermosa descripción ̶ rodé los ojos ̶, no puede estar mejor ̶ y no pude contener la carcajada.

̶ Es que no hay palabras para describir lo que sentí, hermano, por eso te digo que te entiendo... es una lástima que ni el celular le pude sacar ̶ hizo una mueca de disgusto.

̶ Que lástima por ustedes dos. Yo si me conseguí unos que otros numeritos ̶ nos mostro unas servilletas con números escritos en ellas ̶. Yo si soy todo un don Juan ̶ se dio un golpe en el mentón cuando dijo eso y yo rodé los ojos.

̶ Hijo, te veo tan entusiasmado y feliz con eso que tengo una idea. Si te parece bien, podemos ponernos de acuerdo con Jenks para que investigue donde está y así puedas volverla a ver ̶ en cuanto mi padre dijo eso no pude evitar ir a abrazarlo y que una enorme sonrisa apareciera un mi rostro.

̶ Gracias, padre, eso suena genial. Es una excelente idea, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

̶ Por tonto, ¿por que mas? ̶ Emmett como siempre. No le hice caso porque sabía que hablar con él es como hablar con la pared, aunque la pared tiene más posibilidades que estar prestando atención que él.

̶ Bueno entonces yo hablo con Jenks para que se comunique contigo.

̶ ¡Si, gracias, mil gracias! ̶ estaba súper feliz, como nunca antes había estado

̶ Lo que sea por verte así de feliz, hijo.

Este sin duda era el segundo día más feliz de mi vida, ahora tenía más esperanzas de volver a verla.

_**Bueno chicas de coro espero que les haya gustado merezco una paliza por la tardanza U_U lo se **_

_**Y van a decir q desde que se inventaron los pretextos … pero ya saben nunca faltan los problemas, la inspiración no llegaba y también nació mi sobrinito y con él en casa menos tiempo x aquí pero bueno… no hay q adentrarnos en detalles GRACIAS A DIOS x fin esta el vendito capitulo.**_

_**Que para este cap. Le doy las gracias con todo mi corazón a mi musa … mi mariposita (Monse Lara Cullen) que sin ella no hubiera podido acabar este capítulo y a mi hermosísima beta (Nachika Cullen) ;D GRACIAS a esas dos personitas q adoro con toda mi alma es q este capítulo pudo ser leído por ustedes.**_

_**Si ustedes gustan dejarme sus RR para matarme o para felicitarme los espero con gusto.**_

_**También les quería contar q hice otro os q una vez q este revisado lo subiré para q me digan si les gusta se llama MI INQUILINO y también tiene Lemmon así q ya saben q es bajo su responsabilidad y otro q es totalmente mío se llama Aventura en el Mar pero como ese no lo hice para esto solo le cambio personajes y listo, es diferente es solo con chicos pero espero q les guste. **_

_**Este es el face donde dejare dicho si ya están los caps o q onda vale: **_** GatoCullen**_** si no sale la dirección en mi perfil lo pueden ver **_

_**Bueno las dejo x q de seguro ya las aburrí **_

_**Besos vampíricos y abrazos de oso.**_

_ **Cuidense bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia. **

**NOTA: Espero que este cap. No salga con los horrores del anterior que no se por que salió con unos cuadrotes horribles, no me di cuenta hasta después pero pues no fue mi intención… ahora si las dejo que lean.**

* * *

><p>Mi padre habló inmediatamente con Jenks y éste le dijo que tendría que ir a verlo para darle los datos necesarios para poder iniciar la búsqueda de <em>mi Bella. Q<em>_uise ir en ese mismo instante, pero por desgracia él estaba fuera de la ciudad. Me sentí demasiado desesperado y con un enorme hoyo en el corazón, era cosa de horas el llegar a su despacho. ¡Yo no podría aguantar unas horas!_

_—Dice Jenks que le llames en cinco horas para que te diga lo que van a hacer_

—Vale, padre. Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto y no dejarme así… Eres el mejor.

Por fin, después de cinco largas y tortuosas horas, pude llamarlo para ponernos de acuerdo con la investigación, quedamos en que debía ir a su oficina.

Apenas llegué hizo que me pasaran de inmediato, sin hacerme esperar. También tendría que agradecerle eso a mi padre, ser amigo de un abogado servía de mucha ayuda en casos como.

—Buenas tardes, Edward. Pasa y toma asiento —el señor de cabellos canoso me miró de forma seria, aunque amable, durante unos minutos.

—Gracias.

—Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Bueno, verá usted...— le conté la historia de la cartera y él me escuchó atentamente mientras tomaba nota de todo. Obviamente evité contarle sobre el encuentro previo antes de su partida.

—Okey, chico. ¿Eso es todo lo que encontró en la cartera?

—Sí, solo la tarjeta de la biblioteca y veinte dólares. De ahí no tengo más información

—Pues es muy poca información, pero Forks, por lo que tengo entendido, es un pueblo pequeño y así será un poco más fácil encontrarla, de gracias a Dios que no fue un lugar más grande porque sería mucho más difícil, llegaría incluso a tardarnos años el poder encontrarla.

— ¡No! —me aterré al pensar que pasarían años antes de encontrarla. Yo la quería ahora, volteé a ver a Jenks, quien me miraba con una ceja alzada—. Lo siento, prosiga

—Como le decía: Forks es un pueblo pequeño, no creo que tarde mucho en encontrarla, por eso usted no debe preocuparse.

—Mil gracias. Necesito encontrarla, no me importa la cantidad que tenga que pagar con tal de poder estar a su lado… Ella es todo para mí.

—Entonces, Edward, me encargaré de encontrar a la señorita Isabella lo antes posible —dijo Jenks muy serio. Él era uno de los mejores investigadores y sabía que la encontraría costase lo que costase.

—Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted, cualquier cosa manténgame informado —le estreché la mano y salí del edificio.

Me subí a mi Volvo y conduje a toda velocidad; pensé en ella durante todo el día, como había hecho los días anteriores.

_«Mi hermosa y maravillosa Bella…»_

Llegué a mi apartamento y me fui directo a la ducha porque necesitaba relajarme un rato, más por había quedado con Emmett y Jasper para otra salida, que porque en verdad quisiese. Ellos me habían molestado con el tema, así que decidí dejarlo e ir sin acarrear consecuencias y tratar de distraerme un rato… si es que podía.

Salí de la casa casi media hora después de haber entrado; de camino al pub me vi a una chica al lado de la calle, mi mente pareció ilusionarme y de inmediato pensé que era Bella. Estaba a punto de detenerme y dejarla subir al coche, pero ella volteó y, con decepción, me di cuenta de que no era ella.

Me deprimí durante unos segundos hasta que decidí pensar en otra cosa. No hubiese podido llegar así al pub y soportar las burlas de aquellos dos por lo que puse mi mejor sonrisa cuando entré y fui directo a donde estaban ellos.

Estando en el antro con Emmett y Jasper traté de dar lo mejor de mí, pero conforme tomaba me ponía cada vez peor y solo su recuerdo se hacía cada vez más y más presente. Me había puesto a tomar para poder olvidar todo ese sufrimiento que causaba la espera de mi Bella, pero fue inútil porque ella seguía rondando mi mente.  
>—Edward, no deberías tomar así hermano —Jasper se escuchaba preocupado, yo solo me ocupaba en beber mi copa medio vacía<p>

—Ya déjame en paz y vete a divertir con Emmett… quiero estar solo con mi copa, así que ya vete y disfruta.

—El chiste era que los tres nos divirtiéramos y no que estés aquí solo en la barra llorando tus penas por alguien que conociste en una noche… yo también conocí a alguien, pero no me puse…

— ¡Ya basta, Jasper, déjame en paz! —estaba harto de él y de Emmett, en estos últimos días no hacían más que molestar y molestar, estaban insoportables. Ellos parecían no entender lo que me pasaba y por eso no tenían derecho de opinar, y sabía que lo hacían por querer ayudar, pero en esta situación no me ayudaban en nada, solo jodían la situación. Me volteé y lo empujé contra la barra y como pude salí de ahí, los de seguridad se me quedaron viendo con precaución, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Estaba a punto de subir a mi volvo, pero apenas podía estar en pie, en eso escuché la voz molesta de Emmett.

—Edward, no seas estúpido no te puedes ni mantener en pie. Dame las llaves de una maldita vez que no pienso dejar que manejes.

— ¡Vete, Emmett, yo puedo irme solo! Jasper te espera allá a dentro —me tambaleaba mucho y me costaba trabajo ver bien, pero mi orgullo era más grande y no dejaría que me llevara.

— ¡Cullen, con una puta jodida, te dije que me dieras las estúpidas llaves, no te pregunté, tu dámelas y te callas, no puedes manejar así! —Oopss, me había llamado por mi apellido, así que lo había hecho enojar; le di las llaves a regañadientes y él me arrastró al asiento trasero y Jasper en el copiloto.

Me recosté en el asiento y al ver de reojo las caras de Jasper y Emmett que estaban de lo más serios —que por cierto era muy raro verlos así, ellos eran pura dinamita—. Supe que estaba en problemas, en unos muy serios problemas por tres simples y sencillas razones.

La primera: Emmett me echaría un sermón por _"según él"_ arruinar su noche y por dejar su auto en el estacionamiento.

Segundo: Empecé a sentir los efectos de la borrachera y por un momento creí vomitar el auto – que por suerte Emmett detuvo antes de que me pudiera bajar a vomitar—, me agarré la cabeza con fuerza por me martilleaba, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Tercero: Mi padre no perdonaría que yo llegara en estas condiciones, solo pedía a Dios que no se diera cuenta de nada.  
>De pronto escuché la voz de Emmett que me hablaba muy serio, daba algo de miedo.<p>

— ¿Por qué tomas de esta forma? Tú no eres así, Ed. Estás muy cambiado, dirás misa, pero esa mujer te está haciendo mal, te estas destruyendo y lo mejor es que la olvides.

— ¡Cállate, Emmett que "esa", como tu le llamas, es la mujer de mi vida y ella es todo para mí, es mi Diosa, mi ángel, mi razón para vivir, ella me da la vida con tan solo mirarla! —tenía los ojos apretados por las punzadas de mi cabeza por haber hecho esfuerzo al gritarle y al no obtener respuesta de él volteé a verlo, pero él solo miraba al frente, con las manos tensas. Me sentía mal por la borrachera, pero sobretodo por haberle gritado a mi amigo, pero no soportaba que hablaran mal de ella.

Así pasamos unos minutos, la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas, me senté y abrí la ventanilla para sentir el aire fresco mientras me dedicaba a ver la calle mojada, no pude evitar pensar en donde estaría mi Bella, en la voz angelical que tenía… estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que me sobresaltó la voz de Emmett, diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento.

Suspiré y traté de bajar del auto, pero me sentía muy mareado y no podía estar en pie, gracias a Emmett y Jasper pude entrar al departamento, pero en cuanto cruzamos la puerta me solté de su agarre y fui un total desastre, estaba súper mareado, todo tiraba y a la vez me reía como loco.

—Cállate, Edward, que Carlisle te escuchará y te las verás conmigo si me da un sermón por tu culpa —me arrastró hasta mi habitación y me dejó solo, cerrando la puerta lo más silencioso para que Carlisle no nos escuchara. Como pude, me quité los pantalones y me metí a la cama, aunque las náuseas no me dejaban dormir.

Después de un rato quedé profundamente dormido y escuché la voz de mi padre que taladrando en mi cabeza, el dolor era insoportable, abrí los ojos para ver a mi padre a través de la luz de la ventana —la pobre luz de luna lastimaba mis ojos y no prestaba atención a lo que él me decía—cuando pude concentrarme en su voz escuché que me decía que era un inmaduro y no sé que más cosas, se veía muy enojado.

— ¡¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?! —me decía furioso, pero me imagino de que me estaba hablando y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza para que no dijera que no le prestaba atención aun que no fuera cierto.

—Sí, papá, ya voy a cambiar, yo nunca tomo así y tu muy bien lo sabes, no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. Ahora déjame dormir porque me estalla la cabeza —en cuanto acabé de hablar me arrepentí de haber abierto mi bocota, no sé porque dije eso, mi padre esta que echaba chispas, no me dirigió la palabra y lo comprendía, jamás debí tomar así, traté de disculparme, pero él solo me miró y se retiró azotando la puerta. La cabeza me dolió aun más, me paré para buscar unas pastillas para calmar el dolor y, ya que estaba de pie, aproveché para tomar una ducha y lograr sentirme mejor. Al parecer funcionó.

Mientras me duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, la maravillosa noche que pasamos, su repentina huida, el verla en el aeropuerto y perderla de nuevo, la plática con Jenks que me reanimaba a poder volver a encontrarla... La borrachera que me acababa de poner por el maldito dolor de estar tan lejos de Bella y las peleas con Jasper, Emmett y mi padre… la decepción que había visto en los ojos de Carlisle…

¡Demonios! Esto iba de mal en peor, tenía que hacer algo para ya no arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya lo había hecho, tenía que contralar mas mis acciones…

Una punzada cruzó por mi cabeza, sería mejor que descansara porque sino mis nervios y mis neuronas iban a sufrir un colapso, ya mañana arreglaría las cosas, de todas maneras, ahorita no lo podía hacer estando en esta situación. Sobre todo para no tentar con la paciencia de Carlisle, que ya debía estar al límite.

Mañana sería otro día y se escribiría otro capítulo más a mi vida, éste lo empezaría con el pie derecho, ya nada de malos entendidos todo lo haría de la buena manera. Acabé de ducharme, pues ya llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo el agua pensando y pensando las cosas, debía parecer una pasita de tanta agua. Salí y me fui al armario para buscar mi pijama e irme a descansar.

—_Edward, te necesito… no me dejes… —Bella tenía sus ojos llorosos—. ¡Edward! No me dejes, por favor. Te amo, Edward… ¡Edward!_

— ¡Bella! —me desperté agitado y sudando… todo fue un sueño o más bien dicho una pesadilla, todo había sido tan real…

—Bella, amor, no te dejaré ir nunca, te buscaré y te encontraré cueste lo que me cueste —nunca había tenido sueños tan vívidos, pero desde que Bella llegó a mi vida todo, todo había cambiado. Y es que ella es tan hermosa… solo el recordar aquella noche, su mirada… me hacía sentir vivo, pero me estaba matando su recuerdo, el no poder estar con ella me destrozaba el alma.

Tal vez Emmett tenía razón, tenía que olvidarla, aunque, a cada momento y a cada segundo, su recuerdo me bombardease y no lo pudiese evitar; el recordar sus brillantes ojos marrones mientras, aquellos que con solo una mirada me decía todo sin siquiera decir ni una palabra.

Ya no sé cómo vivir, no sé cómo seguir adelante sin ella y es que no entiendo como con tan poco se me había metido hasta el tuétano. No puedo sacarla, está en cada fibra de mi mente y mi corazón.

¡Dios, que no daría por besarla, por abrazarla una vez más! No dejaría que se me fuera de entre las manos tan fácilmente, haría lo que fuera por que ella me aceptara y me dejara estar a su lado. Y si yo no le gustaba, pues la intentaría conquistar cada día de mi vida porque de solo pensar que me rechazara se me ponía la piel de gallina.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no me había detenido a pensar en que podría tener novio y que por eso se había ido tan rápido y sin despedirse… a lo mejor era virgen por que se estaba esperando a estar con su novio; ese pensamiento hacía que sintiera un enorme hueco en mi corazón.

_¡No!, me niego a creer que así son las cosas._

Pero… ¿y si así eran? Creo que tendría que aceptar mi derrota y vivir con su solo recuerdo, si tenía alguna esperanza de estar con ella agotaría todo recurso para estar a su lado; a lo mejor es tonto aferrarme a algo que puede que no sea solo mío, pero como decían: la fe es la que muere al último. No quería perderla. Ella es, simple y sencillamente, inolvidable en mi pobre corazón… _¡Inolvidable!_ Si no tuviera su cartera, esa prueba de que ella existe, de que estuvimos juntos, sentiría que es una cosa que solo me estoy inventando.

Me estaba volviendo loco, ya estaba algo paranoico y desesperado y ahora hasta borracho era.

_¡Dios!_ no sabía que una mujer pudiera hacer tanto; hacerme cambiar radicalmente, a pesar de que había pensado que Tanya había sido mi gran amor… era demasiado. Lo que yo siento por Bella no tiene comparación.

Ya ni siquiera podía dormir bien, me despertaba a media noche gritando su nombre. Las imágenes de su cuerpo, su cara y su olor persistían en mi cabeza y que cada vez se cauterizaban más y más. Cada sueño era distinto, pero siempre terminaban igual: con ella preguntado donde estaba, que la buscara porque me necesitaba. Si no había estado loco antes, de seguro ahora sí. Tenía que hablar con Jenks para saber cómo iban las cosas porque, sinceramente, ya no podía con esto.

Los rayos de luz se colaron por mi ventana, dándome directo en la cara. Me tapé los ojos con la mano para evitar la penetrante luz y de reojo vi en el reloj que eran las siete.

Con pesadez me puse boca arriba y me tiré una almohada a la cara; me sentía pesado y agotado, como si lo hubieran atravesado con mil dagas. Mi cabeza seguía doliendo, pero gracias a Dios ya no era como día anterior; eso era una ventaja, ¿o no?

Me paré con pesadez de la cama me di una ducha rápida y me preparé para enfrentar a mi padre y a los chicos; salí de mi habitación a paso de tortuga, sentía mucha vergüenza por cómo me comporté ayer. Creo que no podía ni verlos a los ojos, a mi pesar tuve que llegar a la sala y solté todo el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones, que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar, pero tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlos, por que como dicen: no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy y entre más rápido fuese, mejor. Respiré hondo, reuniendo el valor para hacerlo y caminé firme y decidido.

Llegué a la cocina y en cuanto entré los tres posaron sus miradas en mi, Carlisle estaba a punto de hablar, pero levanté la mano deteniendo lo que fuera a decir.

—Bue… bueno…—me aclaré la garganta— esto es algo difícil, no sé por dónde empezar…

—Pues muy fácil, por el principio, querido Teddy, ni modos que por el final —Emmett, siempre tan ocurrente.

—Cállate, Emmett, deja que continúe, no vez que al muchacho le cuesta.

—Gracias, Jasper…— tragué en seco—. Bueno, como les decía, lo de ayer, pues… emm, les pido una gran, gran disculpa. Yo sé que eso no arregla ningún desastre que haya hecho ayer, pero no se dé que otra forma hacerles ver o recomponer todo el daño que hice, me descontrolé, lo admito, me pasé—empecé a caminar como león enjaulado agarrándome el cabello como siempre que estaba ansioso o nervioso—. Todo lo hice mal, actué bastante mal, perdí el control, pero fue demasiado, tengo su recuerdo todo el tiempo en la cabeza, me pone nervioso, ansioso y…—solté todo el aire que se estaba acumulando en mis pulmones—. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Exploté y todo lo que tenía dentro salió sin poder evitarlo, llevándome a todos en el camino, les prometo que me calmaré y que no volverá a pasar lo de ayer.

— ¿Eso significa que todo lo que se refiere con esa chica va a quedar atrás, hijo?, ¿la vas a olvidar?  
>— ¡No, Carlisle!, lo que estoy diciendo es que voy a controlar mis impulsos y mantendré el control como hasta hace unas semanas lo había hecho, no dejaré de buscarla, eso nunca. De hecho, le hablaré a Jenks para ver cómo van las cosas y dependiendo lo que me diga es cómo voy a actuar y si me dice que ya tiene la información de Bella la iré a buscar de inmediato.<p>

—Edward, creo que de nuevo no estás pensando con sensatez, ¿y la universidad?—_touché__, no había pensado en eso._

—Bueno, por eso no hay problema puedo pedir un permiso y…

—No Edward, tú vas a hacer esos exámenes y una vez los acabes eres libre de irte…—estaba a punto de replicar, pero Carlisle alzó la mano haciéndome callar— y no es una sugerencia, sino una orden…

—Pero, papá…

—Pero nada, Edward. Créeme que me duele esto, hijo, pero has luchado mucho por esto para que lo dejes así como si nada. Además piensa en ella, debes tener algo para darle un buen futuro —Carlisle tenía razón, no podía tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, lo haría por ella.

—Tienes razón me quedaré a terminar los exámenes sean cuales sean los resultados que me de Jenks —me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en el hombro.

—Gracias, padre…—volteé hacia los muchachos—, de verdad, disculpen todo el incidente de ayer.

—No hay problema mi querido Teddy…—me le quedé viendo con cara de malos amigos, pero esta vez no le dije nada, me aguanté el maldito apodo, se lo debía por lo de ayer… —después de todo, fue divertido verte así de atolondrado, aunque sea una vez en la vida…—alzó las manos al cielo y dijo de forma dramática— ¡por fin perfecto Edward hizo algo indebido! —estaba a punto de verlo con mala cara, pero no pude evitar la carcajada al igual que Carlisle y Jasper.

—Emmett tiene razón, hermano, no importa lo que pasó. Dejémoslo en el pasado y ya.

—Basta de charlas y desayuna, Edward, que te hace falta para recuperar energías

—Sí, Carlisle.

Después de desayunar me fui a mi habitación y le hablé a Jenks para saber cómo iba la investigación

—Jenks, habla Edward, ¿cómo van la investigación?—trate de que mi voz sonara normal pero no resulto y en vez de eso salió algo nervioso y preocupado

—Qué bueno que me habla Sr. Cullen, le tengo excelentes noticias… —Jenks se escuchaba muy emocionado y eso hizo que aumentara mi esperanza—… necesito que venga para explicarle todo lo que hemos hecho para encontrar a la Srta. Swan.

— ¿Swan, eh? —con que así se apellida…—. Sí, está bien, estaré ahí en una hora —colgué y me arreglé lo más rápido posible para ir directo y sin escalas a donde Jenks, pero a mitad del camino había mucho tráfico y me atrasé más de lo que ya estaba—. ¡Justo ahora hay tráfico!—entre bufidos intenté esquivar los autos y personas, pasé tres semáforos en rojo y la policía me detuvo

— ¿Que ocurre, oficial? —pregunte algo ansioso.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, que usted, amigo, viene a exceso de velocidad y se saltó tres semáforos en rojo así que por favor muéstreme sus papeles y su licencia de conducir —saque los papeles y la licencia todo desesperado tanto que se me cayeron, estaba que reventaba de coraje y, para colmo de colmos, el oficial revisó mis papeles con una lentitud que me alteraba más los nervios.

— ¿Está todo bien, oficial? Perdone la molestia, de verdad tengo mucha prisa, me acaban de llamar del hospital porque un pariente está muy grave —hice una mueca ante lo dicho, pero, ¿qué? una mentirilla blanca no le hace daño a nadie y esto era cosa de vida o muerte… al menos para mí, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Me observó unos segundos y regresó la vista a los papeles mientras yo veía el reloj del tablero.

—Le tendré que poner una multa por exceso de velocidad por muy grave que se encuentre aquel familiar suyo —escribió en su libreta y me dio la hoja junto con mi licencia y los papeles del auto—. Ya puede irse, le deseo suerte a su pariente —al parecer no me creyó—. Muchacho, dale gracias a Dios y de que estoy de buenas para que no te quite la licencia, váyase con precaución porque si vuelvo a verlo pasándose un alto le quitaré la licencia y su auto.

—No se preocupe, oficial, no volverá a pasar — aventé los papeles al asiento de atrás y con la más prudente velocidad que pude soportar me dirigí al edificio apenas vi que se fue, salí del auto lo más rápido que pude y entré al edificio. Corrí por un pasillo, pero me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta que no sabía a dónde diablos estaba su oficina, tuve que regresar a regañadientes hasta la recepción para preguntarle a la señorita sobre la ubicación del despacho de Jenks, ésta, cuando alzó la cara y me vio, me dedicó una sonrisa, me preguntó mi nombre y en cuanto se lo dije me hizo pasar a su oficina.

—Edward, que bueno que ya está aquí.

—Lo mismo digo, Jenks .

—Se puede retirar señorita, gracias.

—Sí, señor —volteó hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo, ese tipo de cosas ya me resultaban banales si no venían de Bella, solo podía pensar en ella y en nadie más.

La secretaria salió del despacho cerrando la puerta a su paso, dejándonos solos.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de decirles lo demás les digo que le di un ligero cambio a mi nombre que ya no es Gato Cullen (como ya se han de haber dado cuenta) solo lo cambie a Gatita por que unas personas me dijeron que pensaban que era hombre y pues para evitar esos malos entendidos lo cambie así, aun que Gato me lo puse como referencia a Edward nn.**

**Ahora si….**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿merece un rr? Si me quieren matar con palabras lo pueden hacer les doy permiso, tienen todo el derecho de estar molestas por el retraso pero de verdad que he estado un poco ocupada, pasan y pasan cosas y no podía acabar el cap. **

**Y por un tiempo me abandono la inspiración, pero como siempre gracias a mi musa hermosa amiga del alma ****MoOnse pozholatita mia**** no hubiera podido acabar el cap. **

**Lo siento de verdad no saben como me choca fallarles así y pues yo estoy segura que las cosas ya serán mas rápidas por que les comento que ya acabe el sig. Capitulo y lo tengo que revisar y mandarlo a mi beta hermosa ****Nachika**** que también sin ella no estaría esto aquí ante ustedes.**

**Por otra parte no sé si les interese pero en mi face (que está en mi perfil) pueden dejarme algún comentario si algo no les parece o cosas así pero porfa si alguien le interesa ver el face y me quieran mandar una solicitud dejen un mensaje q son de ff, porque ya tuve problemas antes con una personita y por eso. **

**Además que hay les diré si ya está el siguiente cap. y también estoy dejando fics para que si alguno les gusta o les llama la atención lo leean.**

**P.D: Perdonen por esto se que les frustra este tipo de notas tan grandes solo quería desirles eso ya nos las fastidiare mas y dejo algo en claro algo… lo del face no es por que me sienta más o algo así soy nueva en esto y para nada me siento la gran cosa, voy empezando y solo espero que comprendan que no lo hago por otra cosa es solo para que si les gusta la historia y tienen alguna duda hay me pueden encontrar solo eso.**

**Bueno ya las dejo que estoy segura que ya las aburrí.**

**POR SU ATENCIÓN GRACIAS.**

**BESOS VAMPIRICOS Y ABRAZOSDE OSO EMMET **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello chicas los reyes magos les trageron sus regalitos por ser unas niñas muy bien portadas y por ser tan lindas y no querer matar a su humilde servidora por hacerlas esperara tanto tiempo :D ¿verdad que los reyes magos están en lo correcto? xD …. Bueno mejor las dejo leer y ya después les explicare que paso, porque no actualizaba.**

**P.D: Les dejo el link del grupo que cree por si alguna se anima a entrar. **

** www . facebook groups / Gatita . Cullen01 / (sin espacios)**

**Espero que les guste este cap ;D**

* * *

><p>— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! … por fin estas aquí conmigo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, soñado, llorado y anhelando el que pudieras estar conmigo… ¡Oh! Edward no sabes cuanta falta me hacías Te amo, Te amo con toda mi alma —lo besé y estreché entre mis brazos lo mas que pude, no lo quería soltar tenía miedo a perderlo de nuevo.<p>

—Yo también te amo Bella con todo mi corazón y mi alma, tu también me has hecho mucha falta no sabes cuánto— cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, me besó tiernamente mientras sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas. Me separo de el con delicadeza

—Bella…Bella… Bella— de repente oí la voz de Alice que me llamaba a lo lejos, voltee a ver de dónde venía la voz pero no vi nada, después voltee hacia Edward y era él, el que me llamaba, pero con la voz de Alice… ya no comprendía nada.

— ¡Ey!, Bella… Bella…tierra llamando a Bella… tierra llamando a Bella—de pronto oí un fuerte golpe y parpadee varias veces y cuando enfoque la vista era Alice a la que tenía enfrente de mí.

—Alice no me grites que no estoy sorda te estoy escuchando—me hice la tonta para que no se diera cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

— ¿Ha si? Entonces dime que te estaba diciendo

—Haa… emm… pues que…— abría y cerraba la boca varias veces y los ojos los movía de un lado a como buscando la respuesta de algún lugar, no sabía que decirle, fruncí el ceño tratando de inventar algo coherente o de tan siquiera acordarme de algo de lo que me haya dicho—que… que… de lo mucho que te fascino el vestido Armani que vimos hace un rato… ¡síp! de eso me estabas hablando…— me puso cara de pocos amigos—ok de acuerdo está bien deja haber que me invento ¿sí?—sonreí lo mas que pude queriendo verme lo más inocente que se pudiera.

—Hay Bella, Bellita otra vez pensando en ese chico ¿verdad?—mire mis manos entrelazadas

—Sí así es, a ti no te puedo mentir otra vez estaba soñando despierta con él. Es que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, no es uno de esos chicos que conoces y se te olvidan ¡no! él está bien grabado en mi mente y mi corazón, es…. es… no sé como describírtelo no encuentro las palabras exactas para decirte lo que siento por él—voltee al cielo como si en el encontrara su rostro— cada vez que lo recuerdo, que recuerdo la noche que estuvimos en el club y lo que vivimos juntos… es inmemorable, fascinante, glorioso y le doy gracias a Dios que te hice caso y que no me quede en el hotel porque si no, no lo hubiera conocido—voltee a ver a Alice— mil gracias Alice fue por ti que tuve esta gran experiencia y aunque yo sé que no lo volveré a ver nunca no lo cambio por nada del mundo, como dicen es mejor haber amado a no hacerlo nunca.

—Hay Bellita no hay nada que agradecer para eso estamos las amigas ¿qué no?—se rio y me guiño un ojo—creo que te comprendo un poco yo también conocí a un chico ese día pero no le pude hacer mucho caso porque te estaba buscando y ya nos teníamos que ir, solo baile un poco con él y platicamos un poco—hizo una mueca como de fastidio—lástima que no hubo más acción como tu Bella…— hizo una mueca con la boca, movió su lengua de adentro a fuera formando una bolita en el cachete, eso siempre lo hacía cuando se refería al sexo, se empezó a reír y yo sentí como se calentaban mis cachetes de la pena que me dio—… te envidio, pero bueno por lo menos lo tuviste entre tus brazos, cuerpo con cuerpo…

— ¡Sí!, Alice, si claro— baje la vista, sonrojada por el comentario de Alice— ¿pero sabes?...—mire mi mano poniéndole más atención a mi dedo anular y frote lo que ahora era mi bien más preciado—… aparte de de esos hermosos recuerdos tengo este anillo que dejo olvidado y eso me hace saber que no es solo algo que mi mente creo, como si fuera uno de mis tantos sueños—suspire— este anillo me hace ver que todo lo que viví con él es real, que ¡él! es real y que por lo menos está en algún lugar del mundo… —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y una ola de tristeza y nostalgia me invadió y por más que trate que mi voz sonara normal no pude lograrlo y una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla y sentí la mano de Alice sobre las mías.

—Bella él existe, estuviste con él y vivieron momentos maravillosos y la verdad, no tienes porque decir que está en algún lugar del mundo, no estás totalmente perdida… es decir… amm, lo que quiero decir es que por lo menos sabes que vive en Londres, tienes un punto de referencia y es muy probable que él valla seguido a ese club y…

— ¡No Alice! — la detuve antes de que siguiera con sus especulaciones— no sabemos si de verdad viva hay, puede que también haya ido solo de vacaciones u otra cosa.

—Pero Bell…—no la deje seguir, le puse mi mano en su boca haciéndola callar.

—Yo sé porque lo digo Alice… amm, hay algo que no te he dicho…— me hizo una señal para que continuara—… a Edward lo volví a ver…

— ¡QUE!, ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?!—me grito y tenía con los ojos como platos.

— ¡en el aeropuerto! ¡ en el aeropuerto! ¿Ok?, déjame seguir Alice no me interrumpas.

—Está bien, está bien… _que mal humor_— la última frase la murmuro y la alcance a escuchar pero no le tome importancia.

—Como te decía, lo vi en el aeropuerto y por lo que alcance a ver, él iba con prisa solo que en un momento él volteo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y y y… ¡nos vimos! ¡ me reconoció! y se quedo parado en cuanto me vio y yo también quede paralizada pero después de unos segundos, minutos ¡yo que sé!, él dio unos pasos en mi dirección… — estaba tan ensimismada en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que oí quejarse a Alice por que la tenia agarrada de las manos muy fuerte y que yo estaba llorando— ¡Oh!, perdón Alice no fue mi intención hacerte daño, me deje llevar de verdad lo siento mucho— baje la cabeza por lo apenada que estaba con ella.

—No importa Bellita casi ni me dolió, tu sígueme contando que mas pasó— me quede callada unos segundos recordando lo que paso, voltee hacia Alice y le puse cara de malos amigos— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¡Porque! Mi querida Alice— le dije poniendo énfasis en esa frase— cuando él venía a mí, justo en ese momento llegaste ¡Tú!, me jalaste y perdí mi última oportunidad de verlo, hablarle o por lo menos despedirme de él.

—Ahh… omm… upss… amm— abría y cerraba la boca queriendo decir algo pero nada coherente salía de su boca, se hizo lo más para atrás que pudo en el asiento y empezó a tocar las puntas de su cabello como cuando está nerviosa o ansiosa— ¡Oh! Bellita discúlpame de verdad lo siento pero no fue mi culpa el avión estaba a punto de salir y si no nos apurábamos nos íbamos a quedar y, y, y… —decía las cosas atropelladamente y de pronto se paro y frunció el seño y apunto hacia su derecha como si alguien estuviera hay— la culpa es de él, para que no se presenta media hora antes ¿haber?, pero ¡NO¡ al señorito se le tenía que ocurrir llegar justo cuando nos teníamos que ir —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma reprobatoria con los ojos cerrados y moviendo el dedo igual q su cabeza— no, no, no está mal está muy mal, alguien debería enseñarle a hacer las cosas bien.— rodé los ojos al escucharla, esta amiga mía esta súper crazy pero era mi amiga al fin de cuentas o como decimos nosotras amigas con letras grandes, no puedo vivir con ella ni sin ella, Alice era un mal necesario —en el buen sentido de la palabra— y por más que trate no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, así era mi Alice con tal de salvarse culpaba a quien se le cruzara en el camino aún que fuera una pobre y triste mosca.

—No te preocupes Alice— suspire—de todas maneras él es un imposible para mí, es mejor que así hayan quedado las cosas en un hermoso y dulce recuerdo y como dicen, es mejor haberlo vivido a nunca haberlo hecho, aun que creo que va de otra forma pero bueno tu me entiendes ¿no?. Y también le agradezco al cielo que lo haya puesto en mi camino, solo me queda vivir con esté fantástico recuerdo y seguir adelante, pero te juro que si tuviera la oportunidad de buscarlo, tener los medios para hacerlo no lo dudaría ni un segundo y haría lo que fuera por encontrarlo eso que ni que.

—Así se habla Bella— me guiño un ojo— lo único que te queda es ver hacia delante y recordar ese pasado con alegría— asentí a sus sabias palabras, estaba a punto de ponerme a soñar despierta con él cuando mi reloj empezó a sonar, lo mire y vi que el tiempo se nos había ido de volada.

—Alice es mejor que nos demos prisa ya son las seis en punto y Rosalie ya ha de estar por llegar a la casa.

—Claro, vámonos—recogimos las cosas que compramos o que más bien compro ella, dejamos pagada la cuenta y caminamos lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían ya que seguían muy cansadas después de un día ajetreado de compras con Alice, pero al pasar por la librería no pude evitar detenerme a ver los libros que eran mi adicción y me metí a revisar si ya tenían el libro que tanto estaba esperando.

— ¡Bella!

—Perdón Alice, solo déjame checar algo y te prometo que no me tardo nada nadin nadita de nada nada.

— ¡Ay aja! como si no te conociera, tú eres igual o peor que yo cuando voy de compras, además como que te pasaste de nadita ¿no lo crees?

—Amm—le sonreí lo mas que pude enseñándole los dientes tipo las caritas de los emiticons de los celulares— ¡hay¡ — sacudí mi mano restándole importancia— ¡hay! solo un poquito, no seas exagerada… pero esta vez te prometo que no me tardo nad...

—No empieces con tu nada nadin y no sé que más he Bella que ya te conozco

— ¡No! ¿Ya puedo continuar?

—Sip

— ¡Gracias!, como te decía no me tardo nada, solo checo y ¡LISTO!—dije la última frase dramatizándola alzando los brazos al cielo, dándole énfasis de más y poniendo mi sonrisa como hace un rato y a esto Alice rodo los ojos.

—Si dramas está bien pero no te tardes mucho, tú misma lo dijiste ya es tarde

— ¡Sí Gracias!— me acerque a ella y le di dos besotes en las mejillas y se las apreté como niña chiquita— por eso te quiero tanto mi Ali bolita, haber ¿Quién la quielle?, ¿Quién la quielle?— me dio un manotazo y se sobo los cachetes.

— ¡Tú ¿ok?¡, pero ya no me vuelvas a agarrar así y apúrate que se nos hace tarde.

—Ok ya vuelvo

Me metí a la librería lo más rápido que pude y fui a buscar el libro que llevaba meses esperando a que saliera de una de mis autoras favoritas y en cuanto lo vi, mis ojos se me iluminaron como los de un niño cuando recibe el juguete que tanto había esperado en navidad. Corrí hacía él y lo tome entre mis manos y no pude evitar abrazarlo, estaba emocionadísima de que por fin lo tuviera.

— ¿Es buen libro?— me pregunto un señor que estaba a mi lado sujetando el mismo libro que yo.

— ¡Sí!... amm perdón si, la verdad es que si, lo he estado esperando durante meses para que llegara aquí pero…—fruncí el ceño— ¿ya lo ha leído?—se que no debí preguntar eso o de esa forma pero se me hizo raro que a un señor de su edad le gustara este tipo de libros.

—No, en realidad no, pero a mi sobrina sí y quería dárselo para su cumpleaños.

— ¡Oh, qué bien! Le va a encantar entonces, que detalle tan lindo de su parte.

—Gracias y si usted dice que esta bueno entonces no dudare más y lo comprare— asentí

— ¿Disculpen les puedo ayudar en algo?— nos dijo el tendero

—Sí ¿Cuánto cuesta el libro?

—Ese está en cien dólares por ser estreno

— ¡Ah!... ok, entonces vengo después por el— devolví el libro en su lugar— muchas gracias por todo y señor, ya verá que a su sobrina le va a fascinar el libro, con permiso.

Maldita sea me chocaba no tener lo suficiente cuando más lo necesitaba, pero no le diría nada de esto a Alice porque conociéndola me va a querer comprar el libro y eso no, yo quiero comprarme mis libros con mi propio esfuerzo.

— ¡Wow! Si que fuiste rápida, ya estaba empezando a pensar que te tendría que sacarte a rastras de ahí.

—Es que no estaba el libro que buscaba eso es lo que pasó, por eso no me quede mucho tiempo.

—Con razón fue tan rápido

—Pues si, por eso si no pues—alce los hombros restándole importancia—… para que te cuento.

—Pues qué bueno que no estaba, pero bueno vámonos que ahora si ya es tardísimo.

—Oh si claro vámonos.

Legamos al auto y nos fuimos directo a casa y en todo el trayecto Alice no deja de parlotear sobre sus compras y de cómo iba a combinar su ropa, en que ocasiones las iba a estrenar y bla, bla, bla. Pero a pesar de todo me divertía su plática y hacia que el camino a la casa se nos fuera de volada.

Llegando a la casa justo cuando estacionaba el coche iba llegando Rosalie que se estaciono atrás del mío, Alice y yo nos bajamos del auto y al llegar a la parte trasera del auto Rose bajaba del suyo.

— ¡Chicas! Ya las hacía en la casa haciendo mi cena.

— ¡Oh sí! claro mi señora, discúlpenos usted por llegar tan tarde y no tener su cena lista— le dije dramáticamente y le hice una reverencia.

—No os preocupéis mi pequeña lacaya*, por esta vez las perdono solo porque estoy de buenas pero por favor entren rápido y hagan mi cena lo más rápido que puedan que me muero de hambre— se froto la barriga y Alice no pudo contener la carcajada.

— ¡¿Sí tú?! ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres?— le decía Alice agarrándose el estomago tratando de contener la risa.

—Mmm que rico nieve, pues ya que lo mencionas la quiero de limón.

— ¿Ah sí? pues pon a trabajar esas piernas que no son solo para abrírselas al primer imbécil que se te cruza por el camino y haz tus propias cosas.

— ¡Perra! estás celosa porque yo tengo unas largas hermosas torneadas y muy sexis piernas no como tus mini piernitas pequeño duende.

— ¡Ha! Tú… ¡zorra!

— ¡Chicas, chicas! Las dos son bonitas— me puse en medio de las dos con los brazos extendidos formando una T, lo que había comenzado como una broma se nos salió de las manos.

— ¡No Bella! apártate si no quieres salir lastimada, estoy orgullosa de mi estatura pero nadie se burla de mi.

—Déjala Bella, anda pequeño duende aquí te espero— decía Rose con los puños en alto.

—Me las pagaras oxigenada

— ¡Ey! mi cabello es cien por ciento natural ¡púas!

— ¡No me llames así!

— ¡Ya basta!— grite lo más fuerte que pude, no podía contenerlas más, ahora sí estaban a punto de romperse la mad… de agarrarse a golpes. De pronto sentí la mano de Alice y con un solo jalón me quito de en medio de ella y de Rose, a pesar de ser tan diminuta tenía unas fuerzas canijas y se le aventó a Rose tomándola del cabello.

— ¡No!— serré los ojos esto iba a ser una masacre y no quería verlo, pero de pronto empecé a escuchar las carcajadas de Alice y de Rose, abrí mis ojos y al ver la escena que tenía delante de mi no pude más que abrir la boca como una O mayúscula y los ojos como platos. Las dos estaban abrazadas y retorciéndose de la risa.

— ¡¿Me quieren explicar qué diablos pasa aquí?!

—Ha… ha… hay … Bellita… es que es in.. inevitable ante tu expresión, bien va…valió la pena— dijo Rose y volvió a carcajearse más.

— ¡Valió la pena ¿qué?¡... ¿ que no estaban a punto de matarse?

—Hay Bellita— se me acercó Alice y paso un brazo por mis hombros y me dijo un poco más calmada— es que tu nunca aprendes y es tan fácil engañarte…—suspiro para contener la risa—… es que tu siempre caes en nuestras trampas, siempre nos crees y es ¡muy! divertido— esta vez ya no se aguanto la risa y yo le avente su brazo, estaba a punto de reventar del coraje.

— ¡Son las dos un par de estúpidas!, ¿lo sabían?... casi me muero del susto y ustedes bien gracias, hubiera preferido que se agarraran a golpes… ¡IDIOTAS!— esta que echaba chispas y tenía ganas de golpear algo o a alguien.

—Lo sentimos Bella ya no lo volvemos a hacer te lo juramos esta fue la última vez de veritas.

—No les creo nada— les puse cara de malos amigos me voltee y me fui a la casa dando zancadas para llegar rápido y las sentí como me seguían pero abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude, me metí y cerré la puerta en sus narices y me eche a correr a mi habitación y cuando llegue serré con seguro para que no entraran, pero como dos minutos después empecé a oír como tocaban la puerta y parecía que la iban a tirar de tanto golpe.

— Ya basta dejen de tocar así, van a tirar la puerta y no pienso hablar con ninguna de las dos ¡DEJENME EMPAZ!— tuve que gritar ya que tocaban tan fuerte que si no, no me hubieran escuchado pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me hicieran caso y dejaran de tocar, por lo general nunca me hacen caso y hacen lo que se les de su regalada gana.

— Bella, Belli, Bellita perdónanos pliiiis solo queríamos jugar pero no pensamos, nos sentimos fatal discúlpanos por fis, por fis, pooorfis… te prometo que no te volvemos a hacer ninguna broma así pero sal y perdónanos, de veritas, de veritas que no volvemos a hacer bromas así, promesa de ardilla exploradora que no lo volvemos a hacer.

— Si Bellita promesa de ardilla exploradora a que ya no te volvemos a hacer una bromas así, pero sal ya no estés enojada.

¡Hay no¡ la promesa de la ardilla exploradora no, saben que es mi debilidad y ya me podía imaginar a Alice con su carita triste y haciendo sus ojitos _marca Alice _y a Rose con esos pucheros que… haaa no podía creer que aún que no las viera me causaban tanta ternurita y no podía negarles nada…—suspire derrotada y abrí la puerta

— ¿Promesa de ardilla exploradora?— entre cerré mis ojos y subí mi meñique para juntarlo con el de ellas como si fueran espadas de los tres mosqueteros Alice y Rose sonrieron lo mas que pudieron y asintieron a la vez.

— ¡Promesa de ardilla exploradora!... — dijeron las dos al unísono juntando sus meñiques con el mío y las tres terminamos diciendo el lema de nuestra promesa—… todas para unas y una para todas.

—Bueno ahora sí vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre chicas, mis lombrices se van a comer las unas a las otras del hambre que traigo— Alice y yo soltamos una pequeña carcajada con las ocurrencias de Rose.

—Ok, pero yo no hago la cena, ese es el castigo por hacerme su "bromita".

—Ash ok está bien yo la hare pero no quiero quejas ¿ok?

—Ammm… ¿sabes Alice? pensándolo bien mejor yo la hago, es que se me antojo algo y… mejor yo la hago.

— Si tu quieres— Alzo los hombros y se fue hacia la sala con esa forma de caminar danzarina muy propia de ella, Rose y yo no volteamos a ver y soltamos el aire a la vez, no me acordaba lo mala que era Alice para la cocina qué bueno que no reconoció a que me refería cuando le dije que yo cocinaba porque si no me iba a hacer un dramón como la primera y última vez que ella cocino y que de todas maneras terminamos comiéndonos para no hacerla sentir mal, ese día Rose y yo juramos no volverla a dejar tocar la cocina.

Rose y yo bajamos y me puse a hacer la cena mientras ellas veían el televisor, después que acabe, cenamos y cada una se fue a sus habitaciones, me metí a bañar y llene la tina y le puse unos aceites y sales que Alice me regalo para relajar el cuerpo, eso sí que me relajo bastante y cerré los ojos dejando caer para atrás la cabeza pero casi al instante el color esmeralda de los ojos de Edward inundaron mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias, en sus besos, su cuerpo sobre el mío, su… abrí los ojos y me senté, — sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro— mi cabeza iba a explotar si no lograba dejar eso atrás o por lo menos controlarlos, pero de verdad que era inevitable no pensar en él.

Decidí enjuagarme y salirme porque la temperatura del agua no me ayudaba en nada, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir soñando como todas las noches con esos hermosos ojos que me torturaban el alma por no poder estar con ellos.

Los rayos de luz dieron directo en mi cara haciendo que me la tapara rápidamente con las mantas y me di la vuelta para seguir en los brazos de Morfeo o más bien en los brazos de Edward que todavía era más genial, pero cuando me di la vuelta oí el timbre de la puerta, quise hacerle caso omiso pero recordé que ni Alice ni Rose estaban en la casa porque iban a salir a comprar no se que, no les preste mucha atención que digamos y es que esas dos no se cansan de comprar, me pare a regañadientes fui al baño a enjuagarme la cara y la boca y me puse mi bata, baje las escaleras corriendo y fue un milagro que no me callera, llegue a la puerta me arregle un poco el cabello, la abrí y el corazón se me detuvo cuando vi a la persona parada enfrente de mí.

¡Edward!

**Bueno bueno ¿que les pareció el cap? ¿Las deje peor que antes? Creo que si ya no estaban con ánimos de lincharme ahora si querrán hacerlo …. Peroooooo! Plisss no lo hagan chicas no quieren terminar en la cárcel yo lo se .. ustedes son buenas y piadosas sabran calmarse y quitarse esas ganas de asesinarme, les prometo por el osito bimbo que ya se viene lo mejor, no me maten para que sepan que es lo que se viene y bueno tambn les debo una explicación de por qué no había publicado….**

**Pues les cuento que tuve algunos problemillas en casa y estuve haciendo varias cosillas que me impedían concentrarme en escribir, lo iba haciendo de poco en poco, en si esta cap ya lo tenía de casi casi desde que publique el anterior a este, pero pues ya no lo pude publicar, los caps que ya iba haciendo se perdieron cuando una vz mi compu se trabo y se perdieron, el unico q se salvo fue este y eso por que mi beta Nachika lo tenia en su poder, tambien mis notas donde tenia lo que son los caps se me perdioeron y eso me estreso mas y pz ya no tenia ganas de escribir estaba desesperada y se me fue la inspiración y como dicen; a fuerzas ni los zapatos entran….**

**Chicas de vdd que lo siento no me gusta tardarme tanto y créanme q en mis notas los caps ya van bastante adelantado solo es cosa de concentrarme y poder volver a escribir rápido ahorita tambn si ya se dieron cuenta estoy adaptando el libro de Juventud en Éxtasis pero ese es fácil y pz esta es mi historia y es más complicado y porfis no se enojen si ven que actualizo haya y no aquí. PACIENCIA POR FABOR. **

**LAS QUIERO DE VDD GRACIAS POR LEER Y BESOS VAMPÍRICOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO EMMET. **


End file.
